


tenderness and accuracy

by datzzuko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datzzuko/pseuds/datzzuko
Summary: — Ты мог бы быть хоть немного аккуратнее? — он не смотрит на Ямагучи, но точно знает, что тот еле заметно улыбается.Буквально минут десять назад на тренировке, такой же обычной как и все последние, мяч отлетел от стены прямо в Кея. Он задел его по касательной, оставляя за собой ссадину.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	tenderness and accuracy

**Author's Note:**

> арт акк в инсте: datzzudavia

Цукишима тихо шипит и дёргается.

— Ты мог бы быть хоть немного аккуратнее? — он не смотрит на Ямагучи, но точно знает, что тот еле заметно улыбается.

И правда, Ямагучи приподнимает уголок губ и убирает руку от чужой щеки.

Буквально минут десять назад на тренировке, такой же обычной как и все последние, мяч отлетел от стены прямо в Кея. Он задел его по касательной, оставляя за собой ссадину. Благо, хоть очки чудом уцелели, лишь немного погнулась одна из дужек. Даичи даже сперва не поверил, что таким ударом можно вообще свезти кожу.

Тадаши сидит на полу около одноклассника, в одной руке держа бутылочку с перекисью водорода, а в другой кусочек ватки. Цукишима ведёт глазами и замечает ещё и пластыри поодаль.

— Знаешь, Цукки, ты мог бы сходить в медкабинет, — между делом бросает юноша и вновь капает перекись на вату. Поставив сосуд на пол, он держит рукой лицо Цукишимы на месте. Тот на пробу пытается повернуть голову, но пальцы чуть сжимаются. Щёки парня оказываются зажаты и его вечно недовольное лицо приобретает забавный вид. Кей и сам знает, что выглядит как насупленный ребёнок. Взгляд его бегает по всему залу, пытаясь найти хоть что-то на чём он сможет сфокусироваться и отвлечься от волны смущения. Всё вокруг плывёт и кажется таким мутным, пока парень напротив не прижимает ватку к ране. — Ты всё рукой растёр, надо было сразу обрабатывать. Я понимаю, что ты мог потерпеть, но любые травмы требуют внимания. Даже царапины и ссадины.

Кожу пощипывает, а шея стремительно краснеет от чересчур нежного тона и обилия заботы.

Тадаши открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то ещё, но отвлекается на удар мяча за спиной. Хината что-то кричит ему и они оба улыбаются, хотя Цукишима не видит лицо Хинаты. Он спешно отгоняет мысль, что будь на нём очки — всё равно бы не свёл глаз с Ямагучи.

Улыбка у Тадаши до боли привычная. Он улыбается открыто, всегда так искренне. Кей пытается подобрать слова, но всё что приходит на ум, так это то, что Ямагучи милый. Милый настолько, что кажется будто рёбра врезаются в сердце сквозь лёгкие, иначе нет объяснения, почему сердце так щемит от одного лишь взгляда. Цукишима трясёт головой и слышит усталый вздох друга. Пальцы вновь сжимаются на подбородке.

Перекись стекает тонкой струйкой и Тадаши ойкает. Он наспех вытирает мокрый след ребром руки.

Цукишиме становится до глупого смешно от всей этой неловкости между ними и от того, что он разводит целый хоровод от слабого пощипывания, на которое бы и не обратил внимания в кабинете врача.

Резко становится больно. Тупая боль где-то в области виска заставляет его сощуриться и дёрнуться.

— Прости, прости, я не заметил синяк, сильно задел?

— Заткнись, Ямагучи. — вырывается быстрее, чем сам Цукишима успевает подумать об этом. Наверное, ему впервые становится стыдно, ведь Ямагучи сидит в паре десятков сантиметров и тратит своё время, вместо того чтобы тренироваться.

Между ними повисает тишина. Воздух разрезает шорох рвущейся бумаги и Кей видит белую салфетку. Он что целую аптечку с собой таскает?

Тадаши молча возвращает руку на подбородок и аккуратно, еле касаясь прислоняет ткань к ссадине. Сетка марли ощущается невероятно грубой по сравнению с руками Ямагучи. Легко проведя тыльной стороной ладони он убеждается, что всё сухо.

На пару секунд Цукишима зависает, глядя с какой лёгкостью и даже любовью, витающей вокруг, к нему относится Ямагучи. Он возвращается на землю от того, что кожу что-то неприятно стягивает и понимает, что парень уже успел разделаться с пластырем. Цукишима тянется за очками, но в руке оказывается лишь воздух. Он поднимает взгляд на Тадаши.

На нос опускается привычная чёрная оправа и мир вновь становится чётким. Цукишима часто моргает, пытаясь сфокусироваться и пропускает мимо ушей тихий смешок Тадаши. Тот не может не сравнить центрального блокирующего с котёнком, только проснувшимся от дневного сна. Кей что-то бормочет и начинает собирать бумажки и другой мусор, оставшийся от них. Он избегает зрительного контакта и быстрым шагом скрывается вне зала.

— Эй, а куда Цукишима собрался? — спрашивает Танака. Ямагучи пожимает плечами и встаёт на ноги, возвращаясь к тренировке. Возможно ему стоило настоять на походе к медсестре, а не делать всё самому? — Кстати, убери бутылку, разобьём же.

Ответов Тадаши, разумеется, как всегда не получит.


End file.
